<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gezelligheid by Romanesugue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380340">Gezelligheid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanesugue/pseuds/Romanesugue'>Romanesugue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jumpstarters In Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Perspective, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanesugue/pseuds/Romanesugue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>兄弟恋清水小日常<br/>注意避雷谢谢合作</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Topspin/Twin Twist (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jumpstarters In Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2279054</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gezelligheid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>按照Topspin上周的计划，他们现在应该已经走出广场右侧的那间餐厅，出发前往Astro※了。如果运气好一些的话，他们没准儿还能在Astro的门外见到几个贩卖纪念品的商人，那些泛着幽蓝色光泽的矿石总是能牢牢地吸引住他光镜的聚焦点，使他驻足原地，难以动弹，直到他的兄弟不耐烦地轻拍几下他的翼梢，他才恋恋不舍地挽着Twintwist的手离开摊位。<br/>
然而，理想和现实之间有时可能只隔了一阵不解人情的酸性风暴。<br/>
所以，他们现在只是依偎着蜷缩在自家宽大的沙发里，无所事事地看着先前录好的电视节目，借此消磨酸雨结束前的时光。Topspin摸了摸盖在自己和弟弟身上的毯子，那是他们早年在蓝星旅行时带回的特产，与母星的金属纤维制品全然不同，有机的织物柔软又暖和，隐约散发出一丝熟悉的，来自身侧爱人的味道。往昔的映像此时莫名地浮现在他的处理器中，让他的面甲有些发烫。他侧过身，背对着躺在自己怀里的Twintwist。<br/>
“嘿，别难受了，至少我们还有这个呢!”Twintwist又撕开一袋小零食，笑着把里面亮紫色的能量板塞给自己的哥哥，又把包装用的金属纤维熟练地团成一个小小的金属球，瞄着角落里的垃圾桶用力一挥，小小的金属球在一片漆黑里划过一条不怎么优美的弧线，直接撞在了垃圾桶的边缘，顺势加入了地面上失败者的行列。<br/>
“啧，看来wreckers的老牌神枪手退役之后已是风光不再了啊。”<br/>
Topspin转过身，面对一地的金属团儿故作伤感道。<br/>
“哼，有本事你扔一个给我看看啊!”<br/>
“呵”Topspin轻笑一声，也学着Twintwist的样子把身旁的几片金属纤维团成一个小球，然后随手掷了出去。<br/>
小小的金属球稳稳地落入了桶中，发出了一声清脆的落地声。<br/>
“……”钻探机感觉自己发声器的齿轮转起来有点费劲。<br/>
“让我看看……嗯……”蓝白色的飞行者又望向那个角落，开始有模有样地测算起来，“嗯……你一共投出了19个球，其中有10个落在以垃圾桶为中心，半径为20cm的圆外，另外9个……”<br/>
Topspin不紧不慢地向一旁的Twintwist进行测算结果的报告，严谨认真的样子让Twintwist一度想起了读军校时那个每次都让自己挂科的老排气管子。<br/>
“所以……综上所述……”<br/>
“停停停!我说你是不是画图画上瘾了?”<br/>
“不，我一贯严谨如此。”<br/>
“嘁，你看好了，这次一定……”<br/>
话音未落，地面上的金属球又多了一个。<br/>
“我今天还就不信邪了!”Twintwist有些气恼地撕扯开一个又一个包装袋，一边气鼓鼓地把能量块往嘴里塞一边恶狠狠地对着角落里神似前狂派首领头颅的桶发起一阵又一阵猛烈进攻。<br/>
Topspin捂住脸，尽量不让自己笑得太大声。<br/>
片刻过后，叮叮咚咚的落地声停了下来，Topspin戳戳自己弟弟的脸，<br/>
“放弃了?”<br/>
“我吃不动了……”Twintwist有些不甘心地摸着自己微微隆起的腹甲，小声嘟囔着。<br/>
“哦?”Topspin眯起光镜，坏笑着摸了摸弟弟的肚子，“看来小火种很健康嘛!”<br/>
“啊?什……”Twintwist起先有些困惑，不过他很快就明白了Topspin话中的意思。<br/>
“是啊，这可是我跟你的小宝宝!你得对我们俩负责!”钻探机理直气壮地叉着腰，挺着小肚子，语气里充满了莫名的傲气。<br/>
“我可不信。”Topspin俯下身，认认真真地把头贴在弟弟的肚子上，听了好一会儿，就像那蓝色的腹甲之下真的有一个正在跳动的小火种一般。<br/>
“根据我的初步观察，这应该是……”Topspin抬起头，庄重地宣布道，“你和能量块的孩子!你背叛了我!”<br/>
“哦——Topspin，我亲爱的哥哥，你竟然怀疑我对你的忠诚!这真叫人芯碎，啊，我芯碎得火种都要灭了——”Twintwist强忍着笑意，咬住毯子的一角，装出一副哀怨的模样。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”<br/>
终于，他们谁也忍不住了，不约而同地爆发出一阵笑声。<br/>
芯情稍稍平复一些后，Twintwist又凑到Topspin的面前，认真道，“spin，诚实地说，你想不想要一个小火种?”<br/>
“嗯……老实说，我不太想要……我……不想跟任何人分享你，哪怕是我们的孩子，我恐怕也会……”<br/>
“吃醋?”<br/>
“也可以这么说吧，你呢?”<br/>
“我倒是无所谓，”钻探机耸了耸肩，又趴在了哥哥的胸前，“反正我只要有你就够了，其他都无所谓。”<br/>
Topspin明显感觉自己的火种漏跳了一拍，尽管他固执地认为这都是因为他的弟弟突然压在了自己的胸口。<br/>
“那个……如果你想要的话，也不是不……喂，twist?twist!”<br/>
回应他的只有扇叶工作时周边平稳的气流声。<br/>
“吃完就睡的小炉渣，跟机器昆虫似的。”Topspin在芯里暗自抱怨着，手却不自觉地抚上了怀里人的背。<br/>
窗外，酸雨渐歇，乌云散去，塞伯坦深蓝色的夜空一如既往地宁静而深邃，卫星洁白的光透过窗户，温柔地笼罩着他们。<br/>
蓝白色的飞行者轻叹一声，环抱住弟弟的腰。</p><p>尽管准备了好久的计划全都泡了汤，但是今天也还不算很糟糕。<br/>
Fin</p><p>标题:荷兰语，有“跟爱人在一起的温暖与幸福”的词意，看了这么多宏大壮烈的战争故事，其实挺想看看他们平平淡淡过日子的故事的……好吧……虽然最后变成了沙雕段子（捂脸）</p><p>Astro:希腊语里星星的意思，astronaut（宇航员）用希腊语来解读其实是星河水手的意思，感觉有点浪漫，所以就试着用了一下，文中是一家天文台，这块饼干挺想看他们去天文台约会的故事的|･ω･｀)</p><p>对不起，我太菜了……我滚了……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>